Molester
by kairei4ever
Summary: Ray is blinded. A small lemon scene. rating just to be safe.


I've just been released form the hospital this morning, since then I've been in my room. After my battle against Brian, from the Demolition Boys, I was hospitalized I was stuck there for two weeks. Man, am I glad to be out of there. I was diagnosed with three broken ribs, a twisted ankle and a minor concussion. All of which are perfectly fine and back to normal. However there was another thing, I was blinded. Yes, during the battle something got my left eye, rendering me blind from that eye, thought the doctor said that it should be fine soon, my other eye, well it's mostly my fault for straining it too much, trying to see everything. So all in all I'll be back to normal soon. So I am presently standing on the balcony outside of my room. I look pretty ridiculous at the moment, but that should be expected from the fact I am presently warring an eye patch over my left eye.

This is the fist time where we get our separate rooms. It's nice having privacy for a change, giving us the opportunity to mope around daydreaming about a certain Phoenix. Alright I'll admit mostly giving me the opportunity to mope around daydreaming about a certain Phoenix. I'll say it right now to all of you, I, Raymon Kon, am gay. Now that that is out of the way I can continue. I've had a growing crush on our teams, cold hearted, arrogant, self centered captain; Kai Hiwatari.

Just then I hear the door to my room open, then close and the sound of the lock sliding into place. Who has just come in? I can hear foot steeps coming in my direction. I don't even bother turning around, seeing as I won't see anything anyway. So I stay still trying to figure out who it is by there walk, breathing, movements, anything. I hear the foot steeps stop right behind me. What do I do? Should I jump off the balcony? Never mind I can't do anything anymore, seeing as the stranger has just wrapped his arms around my slim waist, and pulled me to there chest. Now I can rule out them being female seeing as I can't feel any breast. He feels strangely familiar. Strong arms, flat hard chest…My mind has suddenly gone blank and my knees are starting to give out from under me. While I was thinking, the stranger took the liberty of moving my hair aside, and start kissing my neck, one of my week spots.

Normal P.O.V

The stranger was now covering Ray's neck with open mouth kisses, making Ray let out low moans. A smirk appeared on the strangers lips. The stranger started to make his way to Ray's bed, never letting go of Ray. Ray followed obediently, who ever it was, knew exactly how to seduce the boy in his arms. The stranger lay Ray down on the bed climbing over him, straddling his waist.

"Who are you?" Ray managed to ask.

There came no reply from the seducing stranger. Ray started to heat up as he felt everything the stranger had to offer, and I mean EVERYTING. From the hard chest, to the strong arms, to the muscled thighs, to the hard, very evident cock, on his stomach. Ray could tell that the stranger was definitely horny. Ray wasn't faring off so well either, having gotten hard the moment the stranger's lips touched his neck. The stranger then started rocking his hips, enticing a moan from the boy beneath him. Ray arched into the stranger, the sensation shooting to his ever hardening cock. Ray opened his eyes in hopes of seeing who was making his body react so openly and so freely. As he opened his eyes, the first thing he was met with was red.

'No way! It can't be Yurri!' Ray was really worried now. How had Yurri gotten by Kai?

Then Ray's vision of red was replaced by blue, as he felt warm lips on his collarbone. Ray could feel the stranger smirking, probably at the fact that Ray was trying to figure out who he was. The stranger pulled back for an instant and started removing Ray's shirt. Ray didn't protest, who ever it was he couldn't mind at the moment, the sensations running threw his body were too good to pass up. The stranger's hands then started to caress Ray's chest, memorizing every curve, bump and groove. A gasp escaped Ray's mouth, when one of his nipples was taken into something warm and wet, presumably the stranger's mouth. The feel of a tug swirling around his hard nipple made Ray arch off the bed, and into the strangers mouth. The stranger brought his hands down to Ray's waist, on stayed on his waist, holding him down, as the other kept traveling down. Another gasp left Ray's mouth as the stranger's hand passed over his hard, but sensitive cock. Ray's hips arched to press into the hand, thought they never made it, as the stranger's other hand pushed them back down. The hand that had passed over his cock came back, though this time it stayed and caress Ray's cock threw his pants, sending shocks of pleasure threw out his body.

'Who ever you are, you're fucking good!' Ray thought as a moan left his hips and his eye slid shut. 'God! Who are you?' "Please…Who are you?" Ray begged.

The stranger never answered, and continued pleasuring Ray. Ray opened his eyes once again and smirked, his eyes was starting to focus.

"What's wrong Kitten? Don't like it?" a low husky, lust filled voice asked.

Ray frowned inwardly not being able to recognize the lustful voice.

"No, no! I love it! I just want to know who you are." Ray heard the stranger chuckle slightly.

Ray's vision was really clearing up now. The stranger was starting to look more human, instead of a blob of colors. The stranger smirked as he saw Ray's eyes start to focus. Never stopping his ministrations to Ray's cock, the stranger leaned down and captured Ray's lips in a lustful and bruising kiss, that Ray responded to immediately. The stranger's tug slipped into Ray's mouth easily, and went to Ray's coaxing it into a sensual dance, as he let it into his own mouth. He retracted his tug once Ray's was inside his mouth, and closed his lips around it sucking on it slightly, making Ray moan slightly into the kiss. The stranger pulled away leaving the two breathless, as he started trailing open mouth kisses, along Ray's jaw, down his neck, along his collarbone and then down his chest; his tug darting out from time to time to taste the sweat covered body beneath him. Once he reached the hem of Ray's pants he pulled array, the ministrations on Ray's cock stopped, electing a whimper of protest from Ray, which only made the stranger smirk in satisfaction.

Ray opened his eyes to try and see why the stranger had stopped, but even before he could see what had made the stranger stop, a gasp left Ray's lips as he saw who the stranger exactly was. What Ray saw made him loose his breath, sitting on him, cheeks flushed, face glistening with sweat making there hair stick to there face, and eyes glazed over with passion, and breath heavily, topless to boot; was none other then the Phoenix constantly on Ray's mind. Kai Hiwatari.

Kai smirked down at Ray. "Ah I see the little Kitten has finally unmasked me." Kai's smirk forever present.

"Ka-Kai?" Ray asked tentively, hoping beyond hope he wasn't seeing things.

"Who else?" Kai's smirk grew. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Ray blinked a few times, and almost reached over to pinch himself to see if he were dreaming, but stopped himself, instead he brought his hand up to Kai's cheek, and caressed it slightly, the look of surprise leaving his beautiful features, being replaced by a smiling face. Kai smiled back, placing his hand over Ray's leaning into it slightly.

"I'm more then happy to see you." Ray said blushing a little.

"I glad to hear that." Kai said leaning down and kissing Ray's lips lovingly, as Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, deepening the kiss.

They bloke apart, but Kai didn't move away, his lips still toughing Ray's a he spoke.

"Now, that you know who is molesting you," Kai smirked. "Will you let this molester finish his job, or kick him out?"

Ray smirked leaning up slightly kissing Kai. "As long as this molester, promises that he'll stay and do it again, and again."

"Promise."

La Fin!


End file.
